Mindless for a chance
by Snugglesloveme
Summary: So we take all the things in our other story and put it here but 5 years ahead with mindless behavior in L.A while there on spring break will friendships be found,will grojband have there chance at stardom only one way to find out


me:hey I wanted to see how my first crossover will go so I came up with one about my fav boy band

* * *

N.O pov

Ray Ray was running down the street away from the rest of his crew because he was jinx and couldn't talk. He was to busy looking to see how close they where to see I front of him, that's when he bumped into someone. But not just anyone

Ray's pov

I can't take the punches anymore they hurt like hell, I was running looking behind me when I bumped into some one and not just any someone, a fine someone at that  
She had beautiful dark honey colored skin and had a flawless face, she was thick (A/N: that means curvy body) she was wearing a infinity necklace a pink tank that says 'friends for' then the infinity sigh, jean shorts, and pink, black Adidas. Her hair was dark brown and was a mid-back and pink tips and a pink and black turn around SnapBack "oh my bad I got my head in the clouds!" She has the cutest voice... Wait! Maybe she can help me "my names Dantell but people call me Dannie and you may be" I can't speak they might be waiting some where. Well I'm goin to take a chance "I'm Ray Ray and may I say-" I was cut short with with two niggas and a blexican punch me hard in my shoulders."ow! Dammit" "Ray Ray, Ray Ray, Ray Ray" she said and man was I glad when she said that, they all groaned in annoyance "sorry I just don't like people hitting and fighting my bad". She like a girl version of Princeton

Prince pov

This girl looks so familiar but I can't think of it. Than a pair of hands grabbed her arms and she stood frozen, a girl that looked exactly like her appeared "you really thought you could get away from me" she said . She had black hair with blue ends, a blue and black SnapBack, she had on a Cookie Monster shirt that went above her stomach, black skinny jeans, and black/ blue Jordan's. Might I say she looked finer, "aye" she said to us "it's been to long" "ummm what you talkin bout"

Danielle pov

So Donnie told me to look for Dannie and get her home, of course me being me I was still in my pjs. So I put of a quick outfit and grab my phone and left but before I reached the door Corey stopped me. "What do you want Corey?" "Me and the gang heading to the water park you and Dannie want to come?" He asked with hope in his eyes "ok will meet y'all there your lucky me and Dannie always wear our bathing suits under our clothes" he gave me confused looked "you do?" "It's a wired habit" I said and walked out the door to find Dannie. I walked about two blocks and found her talking to some boys, but not just any boys our home home boys. We haven't seen them sense we were 9 it's been 5 years, I wonder if the remember us?. I really wanted to scared the crap out of Dannie so I walked up behind her and whispered "you really thought you could get away from me".  
She froze and a started laughing my ass off in my head "aye" I said to them and they just looked at me like I was a priceless diamond which I am my 2nd middle name that no one knows is diamond. I really wanted to jog there memory so I said "it's been to long" and they looked at me confused. "Umm Danielle they don't remember us" Dannie whisper to me "you guys don't remember us?" "Um sorry no we don't" Roc said "so you don't remember baby D, and lil dan" "we remember them. They our home girls but that was a long time ago and they- wait how did you know our nicknames for them?"

N.O pov

Danielle smirked but Dannie was a little nervous "hello, get it thought y'all thick skulls and take a good look at us for a second" Danielle said leaning on Dannie's shoulders. The boys looked at them but still didn't know "here maybe this will help" both took out swag nerd glasses. Danielle lifted her left upper lip so you could see her white strait teeth and closed her left eye. Dannie did the same but with her right side "damn, our home girls grown up over the years" prod said " but I don't get it when I ran into you, you acted like we just met" "that's because I wanted to see how you would reacted. Not the reaction I was lookin for with 2 niggas and a blexican jumped from the bushes and punched you" Dannie was laughing at the thought "aye, there's nothin with being blexican" "that says the girl who is blexican" "ooooooo! I could cuss you out so bad in Spanish right now but Corey said that him and the gang headin to the water park" Danielle was putting her glasses in her pocket "iight will catch y'all later see yeah" and the ran in the direction of the water park where everyone was waiting outside.


End file.
